Des nouveaux… Intéressants
by megamoimeme
Summary: Les nouveaux, ils sont plutôt rares dans le coin et ils se font facilement remarqués. Mais ces deux là, ils se font plus que remarquer… Ils sont si… Étranges… Ils n'ont pas l'air humain, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre. UA \Ceci n'est pas un Yaoi !\
1. Des nouveaux

**Des nouveaux…**** Intéressants**

**Disclaimer : **Hana m'appartient. Tout le reste est à cette chère auteure de DnAngel =)

**Rating : **K, histoire plutôt douce en somme

**Résumé :** Les nouveaux, ils sont plutôt rares dans le coin et ils se font facilement remarqués. Mais ces deux là, ils se font plus que remarquer… Ils sont si… Étranges… Ils n'ont pas l'air humain, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre. UA

**Note :** Un UA ! Je n'ai jamais fait de UA ! oO Enfin, c'est une idée comme ça qui me traînait dans la tête, et je ne pouvais réellement l'exploiter si je ne faisais pas un UA. Donc voilà, bonne lecture =D (Ah oui, j'ai prévu un couple. Et même si je sais de qui il va être composé, vous pouvez toujours donner des idées, tout d'un coup que…)

Elle était nerveuse, il le voyait bien. Rien de plus normal vu ce qui allait se produire. Ça devait bien faire quoi, quinze ans ? Non, même un peu plus que ça… Disons seize, peut-être dix-sept ans. Oui, c'était bien cela. Ça faisait approximativement seize ans qu'ils n'étaient pas allés à l'école. Et pour cause, la dernière fois avait était un véritable désastre. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle. S'il avait été capable de ce contenir face à _lui_, personnes n'auraient jamais rien sût de toute cette histoire. D'un autre côté, s'elle n'était pas intervenue pour _le_ protéger, elle aurait peut-être put s'en sortir. Peut-être… Ou peut-être pas. Elle venait à peine de se remettre, c'est pour ça qu'ils y retournaient. D'un ton détaché, il la rassura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On a fait du bon boulot.

Sa voix tremblante, lorsqu'elle lui répondit, lui prouvait bien que si elle se sentait prête, elle redoutait tout de même un peu de retourner là-bas.

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je m'inquiète… Mais, onii-san, combien de temps tiendras-tu, cette fois ? Est-ce que tout cela va recommencer ?

Sombre, il la fixa un instant, yeux dans les yeux. Ils se ressemblaient tellement, physiquement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir le même caractère que lui, être aussi forte que lui ? Impassible, il déclara :

- Je ne peux rien te promettre. Si jamais ça recommence, on changera définitivement d'école, je te le promets.

Elle hocha la tête, peu rassurée. Au loin, les premiers bâtiments de la ville où ils se rendaient se dessinaient. Azumano… Les revoilà.

Dark se morfondait sur son bureau. Il regardait avec très peu d'intérêt les formules qui se dessinaient sur le tableau. Ces équations, il les connaissait par cœur depuis le temps qu'il venait à l'école… D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'entêtait-il à venir, déjà ? Son regard tomba sur l'une des jeunes filles de sa classe. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Voilà pourquoi. Les jeunes filles du collège étaient loin d'être moches… Bien que celles du Lycée devait l'être encore plus ! Courage, Dark, plus qu'un an avant la libération, le Lycée et ses jolies filles… Il soupira.

Dans la classe, bien peu de gens étaient motivés par le cours de mathématique. Dehors, il faisait un temps magnifique. Il était bien rare de voir le thermomètre atteindre les 30° en plein mois d'Août ! Bon sang… Il aurait put faire semblait d'être malade, comme la moitié de la classe, évidement. Mais un pressentiment l'avait traîné à l'école, comme si quelque chose d'important allait se produire. Et il suivait toujours ses pressentiments, sinon il ne s'appellerait plus Dark Mousy ! Néanmoins, la pause déjeuner approchait à grands pas et il ne s'était toujours rien passé de spécial…

Le professeur se fit soudain interrompre dans ses explications par quelqu'un qui toqua à sa porte. Surpris, il alla ouvrir, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Le silence s'installa dans la classe, tandis que Dark tendait discrètement l'oreille, feignant l'indifférence. Était-ce l'événement tant important qui se produisait ? Une voix lui parvint, de l'autre côté de la porte, mais malgré tout ses efforts, il ne parvint qu'à déchiffrer quelques mots.

- … élèves… même famille… présente… kari et… en soin… sur vous…

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Des nouveaux, visiblement. C'était rare, d'autant plus qu'il sentait deux auras puissantes, probablement celles des élèves. Ça devenait intéressant, cette histoire. Le vieux plouc revint dans la classe, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Un des deux nouveaux élèves le suivait de près, un air méprisant sur le visage. Le collégien le détesta dès qu'il le vit. Ses cheveux ressemblaient beaucoup aux siens, excepté le fait qu'ils étaient d'un blond éclatant. Il était entièrement vêtu de blanc, comme s'il était l'être le plus pur qui soit. Même ses mains étaient gantées ! Lorsque son regard glissa le long de la classe, la plupart tressaillir. Ses yeux..! Même Dark en fut abasourdit. Ils étaient dorés, comme ses cheveux, mais en plus ils ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux d'un chat ! Leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre et l'adolescent comprit rapidement que le nouveau le détestait autant que lui-même le détestait, sinon plus. Il était certain qu'il l'avait déjà vu en quelque part… Mais où ?

Comme tous les élèves de la classe, Dark eut, malgré sa tentative d'indifférence maintenant ratée, le souffle coupé en voyant l'autre nouvel élève. Ou plutôt, la nouvelle élève ! Il était très facile de deviner son lien de parenté avec le jeune homme de plus tôt. Comment le rater ! Leur ressemblance était frappante ! La jeune fille avait les même cheveux blonds qui dégringolaient en vague jusqu'à ses hanches. On pouvait déterminer leur douceur juste en les regardant… Sa peau était écarlate tant elle était gênée et ses immenses yeux, identique à ceux de son frère si l'on omettait la grosseur, refusaient de quitter le sol. Elle était bien mignonne… Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle arriva près de son frère que les élèves purent se rendre compte à quel point elle était… minuscule. Minuscule et bien frêle. Pas plus d'un mètre cinquante, estima l'adolescent aux yeux améthyste. Sans parler de cette douce et longue robe immaculée qu'elle portait, qui lui donnait un air d'ange… Et que Dieu lui-même en soit témoin, le collégien savait de quoi il parlait lorsqu'il disait qu'elle ressemblait à un ange ! Néanmoins, il avait toujours cette sale impression qu'il connaissait les deux nouveaux. Il les connaissait bien, même. Mais pas moyen de se souvenir leurs noms, ni comment il les avait connu… Ce sentiment le mettait en rogne contre lui-même.

Les élèves de la classe furent tirés de leur contemplation par le professeur. Joyeux, il annonça :

- Voici deux nouveaux élèves ! Je vous présente Krad ainsi que sa jeune sœur, Hana ! Tout deux faisant partit de la célèbre famille de créateurs artistiques, les Hikari !

- 'Jour, lança le dénommé Krad, presque à contrecœur.

- S-Salut… fit à son tour sa jeune sœur, plus timide.

Une rumeur monta dans la classe. Tout le monde ayant été au moins une fois au musée, donc toute la classe, vu le nombre de sortie de classe y étant organisées, savaient qui étaient les Hikari. Il y en avait bien un dans la classe, Satoshi, mais peu de personnes étaient au courant, ce dernier ayant été adopté et rebaptisé « Satoshi Hiwatari ». Pour tout dire, il n'y avait que Dark et Daïsuke Niwa, le meilleur ami des deux jeunes hommes, qui étaient au courant. M'enfin. Ces deux là n'auraient pas la vie facile. Restait à savoir lequel des deux serait le plus harcelé : l'arrogant ou la timide. L'adolescent eut un petit sourire amusé en songeant que se serait probablement la pauvre petite fleur *…

Le professeur indiqua des places aux deux blonds et Dark éprouva une certaine déception lorsqu'il vit que Hana ne fut pas assise en face de lui, mais bien en face de Satoshi. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard où brillait une très légère pointe de défi. Les deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient jamais réellement bien entendu, il y avait toujours une compétition entre eux pour tout et pour tout, bien qu'ils faisaient ça discrètement. Néanmoins, lorsque la jeune fille lança un bref regard mélancolique vers le jeune homme aux cheveux indigo, se fut son tour de lancer un regard de défi à son rival. La guerre était lancée…

Le vieux à l'avant ouvrit la bouche pour continuer son cours, mais la cloche du déjeuner retentit bruyamment, au grand bonheur des élèves. Dark remarqua que la petite nouvelle, malgré qu'elle fût tout au fond de la classe, et près de la fenêtre de surcroît, fut la première sortie. Visiblement, elle ne voulait pas se faire questionner. Mais était-ce autre chose..? Peu importait, en fait. Elle dégageait une aura si puissante qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à la retrouver.

Hana avait tôt fait de partir au son de la cloche, profitant de sa grande vitesse pour éviter les questions. Elle fuyait, simplement. C'était dur, bien plus dur que prévu. Elle l'avait sentit dès qu'elle avait mit un pied dans l'école. _Il _était là. Tout ça allait recommencer. Dès qu'elle mit les pieds dehors, la jeune fille se mit à courir, profitant du fait que personne ne pouvait la voir pour l'instant pour utiliser sa vitesse phénoménale à pleine puissance. Elle serpenta habilement entre les arbres de la forêt à l'orée du collège, avant d'effectuer un sceau prodigieux qui la propulsa sur les branches d'un chêne centenaire. Rien n'avait changé. Les arbres avaient grossit, vieillit, mais l'ambiance était toujours aussi calme. Aussi calme que ce jour là… L'adolescente plaqua ses mains sur sa tête. Dans son esprit se répétait une phrase en boucle, cette phrase qui se répétait sans cesse dans ses moments de détresse.

_Toutes les choses se répètent et se répètent, et se répètent toujours, tous les jours, mais jamais vraiment nous n'arrivons à les comprendre. *_

Oui… Cette histoire allait se répéter, encore… Et elle ne pourrait rien y faire, strictement rien. Comme toujours, elle ne comprendrait pas ce qui se sera passé… Après tout, cela faisait trois cents ans que cette histoire durait, et c'était la même chose à chaque fois, cette histoire se répétait continuellement… Elle poussa un petit gémissement.

- Hikari-san !

Hana sursauta violement, manquant de peu de tomber de son arbre. Elle s'agrippa rapidement au tronc de l'arbre pour éviter une mauvaise chute, avant de jeter un coup d'œil sous elle. Un jeune roux, environ quinze ans, la fixait de ses grands yeux vermeils, visiblement bien inquiet.

- Ça va aller, Hikari-san ?

La blonde rougit légèrement, avant de secouer la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

- O-oui… Juste un petit mal de tête.

Visiblement, cette remarque ne rassura pas le jeune homme, bien au contraire puisqu'il sembla s'affoler.

- Vous êtes certaine que ça va aller ? ! Je veux dire, je peux toujours aller chercher un médicament à l'infirmerie !

La cadette Hikari, gênée par tant d'attention, se gratta légèrement l'arrière du crâne. Après quoi, elle sauta gracieusement au sol, exécutant un atterrissage parfait sous les yeux ébahis de l'adolescent. Elle adressa un sourire rassurant à ce dernier, les joues toujours aussi roses, avant de déclarer :

- Oui, ça va maintenant. Merci.

La nouvelle leva une main tremblante vers le bon samaritain, déclarant d'une petite voix :

- Hikari Hana. Enchantée.

Il rougit aussitôt, comme s'il avait honte de ne pas s'être présenté. Hana ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était probablement aussi timide qu'elle, ce qui l'amusa un peu. Le roux saisit rapidement sa main, comme pour se faire pardonner, déclarant rapidement :

- Niwa Daïsuke. Ravi de te rencontrer en vrai.

« Un Niwa », nota immédiatement la blonde. Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il y avait, à chaque fois qu'elle venait à l'école, un Niwa et un Hikari. Généralement, ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien, probablement une rivalité familiale datant de nombreuses générations. Rivalité dont-elle n'était pas au courant, puisqu'elle habitait… Très loin, dirons-nous. Enfin bref. Dès que les présentations furent faites, le dénommé Daïsuke retira sa main, les joues aussi en feu que celle de la collégienne. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, tous deux trop gênés pour prononcer quoique ce soit. Finalement, ce fut la jeune fille qui parla, une question lui trottant dans la tête depuis un moment.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir où j'étais, Niwa-san ?

L'étudiant hésita un long moment. Lorsque finalement il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il fut interrompit avant même d'avoir prononcé la première syllabe de sa phrase.

- Oï, Daïsuke !

La collégienne sursauta violemment, avant de lever ses prunelles félines vers les nouveaux-venus. Deux jeunes gens approchaient, un adolescent aux cheveux bleus qu'elle identifia rapidement, et… _lui_. Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle le fixa s'approcher, tétanisée, incapable de faire le moindre geste. _Ses_ cheveux indigo, ceux-ci qui lui avaient tant manqués, se balançaient au rythme de ses pas, alors que _ses_ yeux de même couleur brillaient toujours autant de malice. Il n'avait pas changé d'une miette… Et c'est bien ce qui lui faisait peur. Parce que s'il n'avait pas changé, la cadette Hikari tomberait encore amoureuse… Et l'histoire recommencerait. Néanmoins, elle ne réussit pas à bouger un muscle pour s'enfuir en courant, pour éviter de devoir _lui_ faire face… Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, son souffle s'accélerait au fur et à mesure qu'_il_ approchait, mais elle réussit tant bien que mal à se contrôler. Seule la teinte, maintenant habituelle vu le nombre de fois qu'elle l'arborait, de ses joues pouvait la trahir.

Les deux collégiens s'arrêtèrent près de leur ami. Sourire aux lèvres, Dark lança :

- Nous t'avons cherché partout !

Son sourire devint un peu plus moqueur, mais Hana, à force de le côtoyer, connaissait ses réactions par cœur. Elle ne manqua donc pas le petit éclair de jalousie qui traversa le regard du jeune homme lorsqu'il lança d'un ton plaisantin :

- Mais avoir sût que tu te trouvais en si bonne compagnie, nous t'aurions laissé seul…

La blonde devint encore plus rouge, tout comme le jeune roux. Ne leur laissant aucun répit, Dark tendit sa main vers la nouvelle, déclarant d'un ton charmeur :

- Mousy Kaïto Dark. Enchanté, petite fleur.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, avant de saisir doucement la main de Dark. Mal-à-l'aise, elle déclara :

- Hi-Hikari Ha-Hana… Ravie…

Il faisait toujours une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, voir une et demie. Bien sûr, elle était habituée aux gens plus grands qu'elle, mais lui était encore plus grand que la moyenne… Aussi grand que son frère, en fait. L'adolescente secoua doucement la tête avant de se tourner vers le jeune adolescent aux cheveux de glace.

- Ravie d'enfin te rencontrer, Hikari-san.

Le nom qu'elle lui donna jeta un certain froid sur l'assemblé. Sceptique, ledit Hikari lui jetta un regard méfiant :

- Comment connais-tu mon véritable nom de famille ?

Hana écarquilla légèrement les yeux, se rappelant soudainement que le jeune homme était adopté. Elle s'expliqua donc rapidement, ne souhaitant pas semer la confusion.

- Ma mère gardait beaucoup de photos des membres de la famille. Je connais ta mère comme si je l'avais côtoyée depuis toujours. Et puis, un jeune bambin de quatre ans aux cheveux bleus, la photo la plus récente que nous avons de toi, ça ne s'oublie pas…

Toujours ce silence.

- Tu dois savoir que lorsque Rio est morte, le reste de la famille a tout tenté pour pouvoir te prendre avec eux, mais les services sociaux trouvaient toujours des raisons plus loufoques les unes que les autres pour te laisser aux mains d'un autre homme. Un truc d'argent, probablement.

La fleur se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, terriblement mal-à-l'aise sous le regard pénétrant du jeune Hikari. Finalement, celui-ci déclara, impassible :

- Je vois. Mais pour éviter les problèmes, appelle-moi Hiwatari. Hiwatari Satoshi.

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête. Tout pour éviter les problèmes. Mais elle devait tout de même éviter de trop se lier avec les autres élèves. Ça faisait trop mal lorsque le temps venait de partir. Mais un doux sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentait… Étrangement, elle se sentait bien. Malgré _sa_ présence, elle se sentait bien. Mais c'était sans compter sur la réaction du voleur. Celui-ci lui saisit la taille, avant de la retourner et de la serrer contre son torse. La voix suave et envoûtante, il susurra :

- Et moi ? Tu es sûre de ne pas me connaître ? Je suis certain que je t'ai déjà vu quelque part…

La blonde devint rapidement comparable à une tomate, alors que ses yeux s'arrondissaient et que son rythme cardiaque s'affolait. Il le sentait. Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà vu. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas savoir où ni comment… Elle se sentait si bien, dans cette position… Néanmoins, l'Hikari ne devait pas le montrer. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa. Finalement, malgré les mains solides de Dark, l'une dans son dos et l'autre à sa taille, elle se dégagea vivement, avant de s'enfuir en courant vers les profondeurs de la forêt. Elle courait avec l'agilité d'un félin, évitant toutes les racines, fermant les yeux pour que personnes ne puissent voir les larmes qui menaçaient d'en couler.

Satoshi, impassible, déclara :

- Tu lui as fait peur, Dark.

- Nan. Je suis sûr que non.

- Je te dis que si. Et pour des conneries, en plus.

Le voleur fronça les sourcils. Pensif, il lâcha :

- Non. Je suis vraiment certain que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part.

- Faux. Tu es seulement jaloux car elle me connaît et pas toi !

- Enflure !

Impuissant, Daïsuke observa ses deux amis continuer ainsi de se provoquer pour des broutilles. Reste, cette jeune fille, Hana, était bizarre. Et puis, il devait avouer qu'il s'inquiétait un peu pour elle…

[Voilà ! Une nouvelle fic' =) La 100e de la section *,* Review ? ^ç^]

NdA : « Hana » signifie « fleur », d'où l'appellation.

NdA bis : Phrase tirée d'une pièce de Théâtre Allemande. Je ne parviens pas à me rappeler du titre, ni de l'auteur, mais la phrase ne m'appartient pas ^^


	2. Baignade révélatrice

Comme le craignaient les élèves, l'humidité dans la pièce de la piscine rendait la température encore plus insoutenable que lorsqu'ils étaient installés à leur bureau de classe. La seule chose qui leur permettait de tenir, c'était la pensée qu'ils pourraient bientôt se rafraichir dans cette grande étendue d'eau bien tempérée que constituait la piscine scolaire… Malheureusement, le professeur de natation semblait bien s'amuser à les garder tous et chacun à l'extérieur de l'eau jusqu'au son de la cloche.

De son côté, Daïsuke était bien le seul à ne pas se plaindre. Saehara, un bon ami à lui, était de loin celui qui geignait le plus fort, mais le roux ne disait rien, se contentant de rester calme. Néanmoins, il était, à l'intérieur, bien inquiet. Les cours débutaient d'ici moins d'une trentaine de secondes et Hana n'était toujours pas arrivée. Il la connaissait à peine, voir pas du tout, mais il la considérait déjà comme une bonne amie. Peut-être était-ce dut à leur commune timidité ? Fixant l'horloge, l'adolescent amorça un décompte. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux.

- Désolé du retard !

La cloche appuya fortement la phrase de la jeune Hikari alors que celle-ci entrait en trombe, haletante. Elle était vêtu d'un deux pièce d'un blanc des plus purs, sur lequel était tracé des lignes abstraites de la couleur de ses prunelles félines. Dans son poing crispé, un casque de bain assortit était froissé de telle sorte que s'ils ne se trouvaient pas à la piscine, le jeune homme n'aurait jamais put deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Amusé, le professeur lança :

- Mais Hikari-chan, vous êtes juste à l'heure ! Néanmoins, une seconde de plus et vous auriez été punie !

La petite fleur fragile rougit, avant de bredouiller :

- Je suis désolée… Mais j'ai eut une grande difficulté à trouver la piscine…

Du coin de l'œil, Daïsuke remarqua le froncement de sourcils de Krad, qui se tenait appuyé sur le mur, vêtu d'un short imperméable blanc aux coutures dorés. Il faut croire que c'était les couleurs de la famille… Enfin. Sur les lèvres du blond se dessina rapidement un rictus soupçonneux, comme s'il mettait en doute les paroles de sa sœur. Pourtant, elle était nouvelle, cette excuse était donc crédible, non ? Se rendant compte qu'il le dévisageait, le roux détourna les yeux, gêné. Alors qu'Hana se taillait une place dans la foule, le professeur prit la parole.

- Comme il est de tradition de le faire, nous allons commencer par tester les capacités de nos petits nouveaux. Nous allons commencer par Hikari-kun. Hikari-kun, Kaïto-kun, approchez je vous pris. Nous allons procédez à la traditionnelle course à la nage.

Alors que les deux concernés approchaient d'un pas nonchalant, les élèves s'entassaient près de la piscine pour être sûrs de ne rien manquer du spectacle. Dark était le meilleur nageur de la classe, en compétition toujours aussi serrée avec Riku Harada ainsi que Daïsuke. Le nouveau n'avait pas la moindre chance. Pourtant, Daïsuke n'en était pas si certain. Après tout, il sentait très bien l'aura dégagée par les deux jeunes Hikari. Elle était aussi imposante que celle de Dark, et ce n'était pas peu dire !

Le roux se retrouva sur le bord de la piscine, menaçant de tomber au moindre faux mouvement. Il se trouvait « coincé » entre Riku et Hana, alors que Saehara était coincé à l'arrière, les élèves faisant bien attention pour ne pas le laisser avancer d'un poil. Les deux nageurs prirent place sur le tremplin de plongé, attendant le signal de départ.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Allez-y !

Les deux jeunes gens exécutèrent parfaitement leur plongeon et la course commença. L'adolescent remarqua bien rapidement que quelque chose clochait, sans pour autant pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. À ses côtés, Hana semblait le savoir. Elle avait blêmit. Krad remonta à la surface, mais Dark resta sous l'eau. Personne ne s'y attarda, chacun sachant parfaitement que le jeune aux yeux d'améthyste avait un grand souffle. Daïsuke, cependant, fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas… Cela faisait bien une minute que Dark était sous l'eau, bon sang !

Les pupilles d'Hana devinrent soudainement si minces qu'elles en étaient pratiquement invisibles. Elle vit que Daïsuke, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, tressaillit, mais elle n'y porta guère attention. Ignorant la protestation des élèves, elle s'élança dans l'eau, dans un plongeon gracieux. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de savourer la fraîcheur de l'eau qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, les pointant immédiatement vers le fond de l'eau. La jeune fille y vit ce qu'elle craignait. Dark était en suspension, les yeux écarquillés, visiblement incapable de bouger. Non… Il n'avait tout de même pas osé ?

Se servant de son incroyable vitesse, l'adolescente se rendit en moins de deux auprès du nageur, qui manquait de souffle. Elle se dirigea vers son dos et le saisit par derrière. Ses prunelles dorées brillèrent pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle sentit Dark devenir mou dans ses bras frêles. Il avait perdu conscience, chose qu'il avait été incapable de faire, ainsi prisonnier de ce sortilège perfide. La petite blonde espérait seulement ne pas être arrivée trop tard. Elle remonta rapidement à la surface, avant de crier :

- Faites de la place, vite !

Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, ébahis. Ils proposèrent leur aide pour aider à remonter le corps inconscient de Dark, mais la cadette Hikari n'en eut guère besoin. Elle cachait une musculature insoupçonnée sous sa fine taille. Elle fusilla rapidement son frère du regard, lui qui remontait l'échelle sans se presser, visiblement agacé que l'adolescent ait été sauvé si rapidement. Hana n'y prêta pas plus attention. Elle se chargerait de lui plus tard.

Sans donner le temps aux gens de se remettre du choc de voir ainsi l'un des leurs dans cet état, la jeune fille allongea Dark sur le sol et se mit à lui faire un massage cardiaque. Elle se mit à paniquer en ne sentant pas son cœur battre.

- Reculez !

Le professeur protesta vivement.

- C'est mon travail de le ranimer !

Lorsqu'il s'approcha, se fut Satoshi qui l'arrêta, déclarant calmement :

- Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Je le sens.

- Mais…

L'adolescente n'entendit rien de plus, laissant le reste entre les mains de l'Hikari aux cheveux bleus. Elle posa l'une de ses mains sur le cœur de Dark, se servant de l'autre pour lui boucher le nez, avant d'approcher son visage du sien. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant de, sous les regards enflammés des jeunes filles de la classe, faire le bouche-à-bouche à l'adolescent. La blonde ferma les yeux pour dissimuler la brève brillance de ceux-ci, se hâtant d'envoyer une fine dose de magie dans le cœur du jeune homme. Elle sentit avec soulagement les battements de son cœur reprendre contre sa paume. L'étudiante dût se faire rigueur, mais elle mit rapidement fin aux contacts, y comprit celui de ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescent. Dark se redressa brusquement, prit d'une toux creuse et crachotant un peu d'eau. Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre un peu partout dans la foule.

La cadette Hikari rougit lorsque le regard surpris du jeune homme se posa sur elle, mais elle ne détourna guère les yeux. Au contraire, elle le soutint longuement, avant de déclarer :

- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Le professeur, encore ébahi devant l'acte de cette nouvelle élève qui avait bien faillit être en retard, ne put qu'acquiescer. La petite fleur se glissa donc avec agilité sous le bras de l'adolescent, le soulevant avec une facilité déconcertante. Le jeune homme ne réagit en rien, ne serait-ce que pour aider la demoiselle, tentant de reconstituer ce qui s'était produit. Hana leva les yeux vers son frère, qui s'était mit à l'écart. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, les prunelles de la jeune fille scintillèrent de nouveau pendant une fraction de seconde, sans que personne ne le remarque. Krad plia en deux sous l'effet d'une douleur fulgurante qui venait de le frapper, retenant de justesse un gémissement. La voix dure, la cadette déclara :

- Je vais emmener mon frère, par la même occasion. Il s'est peut-être fait quelque chose, lui aussi.

Un froid fut jeté sur l'assemblé, chacun se doutant que l'adolescente n'était pas étrangère à ce mal soudain qui frappait le blond. Mais personne ne protesta, bien que Krad essaya. Néanmoins, le regard furieux de sa sœur le convainc qu'il valait mieux ne pas attiser le feu. Il en avait déjà trop fait. C'est pourquoi il la suivit bien sagement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pourrait pas se défendre. Et puis, il devait lui faire payer cet acte d'insolence qu'elle venait de commettre.

Après cet événement pour le moins déstabilisant, le professeur eut bien du mal à reprendre le cours en main.

Dark ouvrit lentement les yeux, la tête lourde et envahit par une épaisse brume. Que c'était-il passé ? Son dernier souvenir, c'était qu'il avait plongé à l'eau, puis il avait soudainement été incapable de faire le moindre geste… Ensuite, il se réveillait sur le bord de la piscine, et Hana l'emmenait à l'extérieur, vers l'infirmerie… Ouais, c'était ça. Et… Ensuite ? Le noir total. Il ferma les yeux, poussant un profond grognement. Sa réputation, bordel ! Elle venait de prendre un gros coup ! Rien d'irréparable, bien sûr, mais ça allait être chiant… L'adolescent soupira, découragé. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit blanc, comme le restant de la pièce. Il passa la main sur son visage, tentant de remettre ses pensées en ordre, quand une phrase le tira de ses pensées.

- Salaud ! Tu m'avais dit que tu ferais de ton mieux pour te contrôler !

Le jeune homme jeta un regard autour de lui, mais il ne vit personne. Aussi en déduisit-il qu'il s'agissait d'une dispute, de l'autre côté du voile qui séparait chacun des lits. Il identifia la voix comme étant celle de Hana, chose bien surprenante vu ses propos. L'éphèbe tendit l'oreille, juste à temps pour saisir la réplique de son interlocuteur, soi son frère.

- _J'ai fait_ de mon mieux. J'ai perdu le contrôle, simplement car il t'a fait quelque chose, je me trompe ? Tu n'arrive jamais en retard, au contraire tu es toujours en avance. Cette école, tu la connais comme ta poche, tu n'as eut aucun mal à trouver la piscine. Que s'est-il _réellement _passé ? ! Et ne me sors pas de conneries, je sais toutes tes réactions par cœur, y compris celle que tu as lorsque tu mens !

Un moment de silence, où Dark fronça les sourcils. Franchement, il ne comprenait rien. Enfin si, un peu. Mais il en perdait des bouts. Il se leva, un peu tremblant, et alla discrètement épier la dispute en soulevant un pan du voile qui l'empêchait de tout voir.

- Il m'a simplement demandé pourquoi il avait l'impression de me connaître. Rien qui ne mérite la mort, ou tout autre chose que tu as envie de lui faire !

Le regard doré de la jeune fille brillait de colère. Ainsi, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Malgré le moment bien mal choisit, l'égo de l'adolescent en fut quelque peu flattée. Mais il perdit rapidement le petit sourire qui l'avait gagné lorsqu'il vit la réaction de Krad. Ou plutôt le résultat de sa réaction. Une seconde, les deux Hikari se faisaient face et l'autre, la cadette était plaquée contre le mur, son frère immobilisant ses deux poignets contre son torse. _Rapide_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Dark. Menaçant, le blond siffla :

- _Je_ décide si ses actes méritent la mort ou pas !

Cette phrase, lâché comme s'il annonçait que c'était lui le patron, glaça le sang de Dark. Il s'apprêta à réagir, à aller aider la demoiselle en détresse, mais celle-ci le surpris au plus haut point, encore une fois. Avec une agilité et une rapidité déconcertante, elle se dégagea de la poigne pourtant solide de son grand frère. Il ne vit même pas la gifle. Il entendit seulement le « CLAC ! », et vit la joue maintenant bien rouge de Krad. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il sourit. Mais l'adolescent, une fois de plus, le perdit rapidement en voyant l'expression de la jeune fille. Elle pleurait, tremblante de tous ses membres, ses yeux brillant de rage. La voix basse, elle cracha :

- Cesse de te prendre pour Dieu, oniisan. La seule personne sur laquelle tu as le droit de vie et de mort, c'est toi-même. Peu importe l'étendu de…

Son regard croisa celui de Dark, qui n'eut pas le temps de la prévenir du danger. Toujours avec cette rapidité d'action inhumaine, Krad fit faire un vol plané à sa sœur, qui atterrit lourdement sur le sol, lâchant un bref gémissement. Ne lui donna pas le temps de se relever, le blond apparut au-dessus d'elle, se chargeant d'immobiliser ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête à l'aide de sa poigne bien solide.

- Et toi, n'oublie pas qui est le plus puissant entre nous deux, oneechan. Je peux de briser en deux si j'en ai envie.

- Tu ne sais strictement rien de ce dont je suis capable, oniisan.

- Prouve-le.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Tu n'en auras pas vraiment le choix.

Krad tourna brutalement la tête vers Dark. Un sourire cruel et sadique aux lèvres, il déclara :

- Si tu ne me montre pas que je me trompe, c'est Dark qui payera le prix.

Hana écarquilla légèrement les yeux, un éclair de peur les traversant. Mais bientôt, la rage l'envahit de nouveau. Sous les yeux ébahis de l'adolescent aux yeux indigo, le regard félin de la jeune fille se mit à briller, tout comme celui de son frère. Leur aura respective doubla en puissance, voir tripla, tant et si bien qu'il en fut paralysé. Lui-même dissimulait son aura pour ne pas gêner les autres, mais jamais il ne se serait douter que leur puissance était aussi forte, pratiquement équivalente à la sienne !

Avant même que quiconque n'est pût réagir, Krad se retrouvait projeté et maintenu contre le mur, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, entouré d'un très fin halo doré. L'effort qu'il faisait pour se dégager était bien visible. Sa sœur restait sur le sol, impassible, mais la peine de devoir faire ça se lisait dans son regard doré. C'est pourtant avec la voix menaçante qu'elle siffla :

- Convaincu ?

Un ricanement monta dans la gorge de Krad.

- Nan. Il faudra faire plus que m'immobiliser pour me convaincre que tu es puissante, Hana-neechan.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te refaire ce que j'ai fait à la piscine.

La collégienne se releva lentement, sans quitter son frère des yeux. Celui-ci semblait la défier du regard, mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et se dirigea vers Dark, qui ne bougea pas. Krad retomba gracieusement sur ses pieds, comme si rien de spécial ne s'était produit.

- Tsss. Ton manque de cruauté fait ta faiblesse, ma chère sœur.

La réponse fut mélancolique, presque triste, mais tout de même déterminée.

- Je sais. Et c'est une faiblesse dont je suis fière.

L'étudiante ouvrit brusquement le rideau et passa à côté de Dark sans faire le moindre geste prouvant qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle se stoppa quelques pas plus loin, avant de déclarer, mélancolique :

- Pardonne-moi, Dark. Mais je refuse que tout cela recommence.

Elle se retourna d'un bond, plantant son regard de félin dans celui pour qui elle était prête à tout faire. Celui-ci en fût envouté, aussi ne comprit-il que trop tard ce qui se passait. Ses sens s'engourdirent à la vitesse de l'éclair. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut Krad qui sortait à contrecœur de l'infirmerie. La sensation de son corps heurtant le sol avec une certaine violence lui parut lointaine, très lointaine. Puis, le noir total.

[Les problèmes commencent, et ce pour tout nos protagonistes… Hana est-elle la petite fille timide et innocente qu'elle prétend être ?]


	3. Bribes du passé

Daïsuke, comme tous les élèves de la classe d'ailleurs, vit avec soulagement Dark passer le pas de la classe, interrompant ainsi le cours d'anglais sans la moindre délicatesse. La professeur, compréhensive, ne fit rien pour empêcher une foule de se former autour de l'adolescent. De toute façon, ils avaient tous bien travaillé et ils en avaient plus fait que prévu, ce qui était rare. Néanmoins, elle intervint rapidement lorsque les élèves se mirent à soulever Hana, l'acclamant d'avoir sauvé une vie. Sous les réprimandes du professeur, ils durent rapidement poser la jeune fille, au grand bonheur de celle-ci. L'enseignante donna cours libre pour les vingtaines de minutes qui restaient, consciente que de toute façon elle n'aurait pas l'attention. Hana, maintenant bien en sécurité au sol, soupira en voyant que certaines personnes se séparaient de la troupe d'autour Dark pour venir la voir elle. Daïsuke eut un petit sourire, amusé. Il se joignit rapidement à la troupe qui entourait maintenant la petite blonde, fixant un regard suspicieux sur Saehara, qui approchait avec son appareil photo.

Agile et discret, le roux se faufila jusqu'à la cadette Hikari sans se faire repérer par les fans. La voix basse, il lui demanda si elle allait bien. Les prunelles dorées et fatiguées se posèrent discrètement sur lui, puis elle fit un mouvement imperceptible de la tête, signalant que oui. Simplement un peu fatigué, ajoutaient ses yeux. Rassuré, le jeune Niwa recula pour laisser la place à un autre, s'assurant du coin de l'œil que la pauvre héroïne du jour ne se faisait pas trop harcelée. Apercevant Saehara tout près de lui, il lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna plutôt vers le groupe de Dark en lançant, enjoué :

- Viens, on va parler à Dark !

Le brun, un apprenti journaliste rêvant d'être reconnu de tous, protesta vivement :

- Mais attends ! C'est le scoop du siècle, ça ! La fragile et timide nouvelle élève qui sauve la vie du mec le plus cool de l'école !

- Justement, que dirais-tu d'aller demander sa version des faits à Dark, pendant qu'il est accessible ?

Le regard du journaliste en herbe brilla et il reprit immédiatement tout son aplomb. Daïsuke avait raison : la foule autour de la fleur était maintenant aussi compacte que celle qui pourrait entourer Chuck Norris lui-même !

- Tu es brillant, Daïsuke !

Le concerné soupira, avant de s'excuser mentalement auprès de Dark. Le pauvre, sa réputation de mec-trop-cool-et-trop-indestructible allait en prendre un bon coup ! Lorsque les deux adolescents réussirent à se faufiler près du centre d'attention, celui-ci rassurait les inquiétudes d'une groupie.

- T'inquiète, j'vais super bien, j'ai juste un petit mal de tête, rien de plus normal selon l'infirmière.

Son regard indigo tomba soudainement sur le journaliste, et il se refrogna aussitôt. Il repoussa avec douceur sa fane avant de demander, bourru :

- Tu veux quoi, Takeshi ?

Saehara ouvrit la bouche d'un air déterminé, visiblement pour se lancer dans un long monologue où il prônerait que les journalistes méritent le respect et que Dark devait lui témoigner ce respect, mais le regard dur de celui-ci le découragea. Il se contenta de demander, les yeux brillants et le magnétophone presque collé au visage de son interlocuteur :

- Que c'est-il passé, du moment où tu as sauté dans l'eau avec le nouveau et le moment où tu as passé cette porte ?

La réponse fut rapide, mais peut satisfaisante. Ennuyé, l'adolescent grogna :

- J'en sais strictement rien. 'Me souviens d'avoir sauté dans l'eau, puis c'est le noir total, jusqu'à mon réveil dans l'infirmerie il y a vingt minutes. L'infirmière ne sait pas ce qui a causé cette amnésie. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

Daïsuke remarqua le désappointement de son ami, mais il n'en fit pas de cas. Alors que le journaliste et l'éphèbe se chamaillaient avec détermination, l'un voulait en savoir plus et l'autre voulant qu'il dégage, le regard du roux glissa sur le tableau que constituait la classe, avant de tomber sur Krad. Le blond était installé à son bureau, seul, fixant ses prunelles félines gorgées de haine et de fureur sur Dark, puis sur Hana. Leur regard se croisèrent un instant et, intimidé, le jeune Niwa détourna les yeux. L'adolescent était peut-être bien le seul à le penser, mais il trouvait que Dark et Krad se ressemblaient énormément, leur aura aidant beaucoup. Mais ce n'était pas que ça, ni même leurs traits physiques semblables. Seulement, en se concentrant suffisamment, Daïsuke avait toujours était capable de constater que l'aura du jeune homme aux cheveux indigos formaient une forme floue et vague dans son dos. Des ailes. Deux grandes ailes noires, mais elles n'étaient pas consistantes, pas réelles, l'éphèbe ne pouvait donc pas s'en servir (pour tout dire, le roux ne savait même pas s'il savait que son aura produisait ce phénomène). Ce qui l'intriguait vraiment, c'est qu'il avait sentit exactement le même phénomène chez Krad, excepté que les ailes étaient cette fois d'un blanc pur, mais pas chez sa sœur. Pour elle, s'était différent, plus étrange...

- Viens, Daïsuke, on va interroger Hana, elle doit en savoir plus !

L'adolescent sursauta, tiré brutalement de ses pensés. Il suivit son ami, absent, profitant du fait que la foule autour d'Hana devenait de moins en moins dense et ce, rapidement. Saehara, impatient, bousculait tout le monde, ignorant superbement les nombreuses protestations. Arrivé suffisamment près pour que la demoiselle l'entende, il s'empressa de monopoliser l'attention :

- Je crois que les présentations n'ont pas encore été faites, jeune demoiselle.

La cadette Hikari se retourna lentement, une pointe d'interrogation brillant dans son regard doré. Ses prunelles s'éclairèrent lorsqu'elle vit Daïsuke, qui lui fit un bref sourire timide. Le brun, n'ayant soit rien remarqué ou jouant superbement la carte de l'ignorance, continua sur sa lancée, fier comme un paon.

- Je suis le grand, le seul, l'unique, Saehara Takeshi, le futur plus grand journaliste de tous les temps et…

- Et pour l'instant le plus grand emmerdeur de tous les temps, termina une voix ennuyée dans l'assemblée de la classe, la voix du jeune homme se répercutant partout dans la salle.

L'adolescent, sous le regard ennuyé de près du deux tiers de la salle, s'époumona rageusement. Les yeux brillants, il cracha :

- Qui a dit ça ? ! Qui a OSÉ dire de pareilles choses à l'égard de ma charmante personne ? !

Personne ne répondit. Calmant une fois de plus le jeu, Hana intervint, la voix douce et timide :

- Enfin bref, Saehara-san. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

L'attention du concerné fut aussitôt captée. Faisant mine d'être désintéressé, Daïsuke tendit une oreille bien attentive, comme beaucoup de gens, Dark et Satoshi compris. Prenant un ton officiel et fier, Saehara se lança dans l'annonce de cette question pourtant si simple et prévisible :

- Et bien, Mademoiselle Hikari, tous ici ont eut vent de votre exploit au début de l'après-midi. Qui aurait bien put se douter qu'une nouvelle élève à l'allure si frêle et faible pourrait un jour sauver la peau de ce minab… cher et tant aimé Dark-san ? Vous en avez surpris plus d'un en cette journée de chaleur inten…

- Accouche, Saehara, lança une nouvelle voix

- J'y arrive, j'y arrive ! Enfin bref, je voulais simplement savoir ce qui s'était passé, exactement ? Comment avez-vous sût que Dark était en danger, et que c'est-il passé après votre sortie de la piscine ?

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de la petite blonde, qui lâcha du bout des lèvres :

- Ah, ce n'est que ça !

Saehara se renfrogna alors que quelques petits rires se faisaient entendre dans la salle maintenant complètement silencieuse. Hana se mit à trépigner sur place, visiblement très mal-à-l'aise. Daïsuke sympathisa, tentant de lui envoyer mentalement une vague de courage, sans pour autant y parvenir bien évidement. Le roux capta rapidement le regard furieux et à la fois moqueur de Krad, qui fixait sa sœur avec insistance, comme pour la mettre au défi de faire un acte quelconque, ce qui ne l'aidait évidement pas vraiment. La nouvelle finit par s'expliquer, le visage rosit par la gêne :

- Rien de bien intéressant pour tout dire. Je me suis simplement dit que ça faisait longtemps que Dark était sous l'eau, alors je suis allée voir ce qui clochait. Je l'ai sortit et j'ai fait ce que j'ai apprit à faire dans les cours de sauvetage que j'ai prit l'été dernier, rien de bien impressionnant… Voyant que mon frère semblait souffrant, je l'ai emmenée à l'infirmerie lui aussi. - Krad renifla avec dédain, mais la cadette fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu – et j'ai discuté un peu avec lui. Dès qu'il s'est sentit mieux, il est partit. Il y a environ vingt-cinq minutes, Dark s'est réveillé et l'infirmière, après un rapide diagnostic, lui a dit qu'il pouvait partir. Fin de l'histoire. Rien de passionnant, comme vous pouvez le constater.

Daïsuke eut le sentiment qu'une bonne partie de tout ça n'était que tissus de mensonge, la Hikari avait les même réactions que lui quand il mentait, mais il ne dit rien, la plupart des gens de la classe semblant satisfaits du récit. Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard lourd de signification, et brillant d'inquiétude il devait l'avouer, auquel elle répondit par un grand sourire innocent. Elle ne dirait rien de plus, le roux en était convaincu. Saehara ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question, mais la cloche l'interrompit. Par-dessus le brouhaha, le professeur d'anglais hurla qu'il n'y avait pas de devoir pour le prochain cours.

En mettant à profit toute sa rapidité et son agilité, le jeune Niwa réussit à filer Hana suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir l'interpeller alors qu'il n'y avait presque plus personne autour d'eux, soit aux abords du terrain de foot.

- Hikari-san !

L'interpellée se retourna aussitôt, visiblement surprise que quelqu'un ait réussit à le suivre. Elle eut un petit sourire amusée que Daïsuke ne réussit pas à déchiffrer, mais pour tout dire c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Arrivant près d'elle, il souffla :

- Vous êtes drôlement rapide !

- Vous aussi, si vous avez réussit à me suivre jusqu'ici.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton léger, avec un sourire. Le roux souffla un peu, avant de reprendre la conversation.

- Je… J'ai crut remarquer que vous et votre frère sembliez un peu… fâchés l'un contre l'autre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant la mine inquiète de la petite, qui se calma aussitôt. Je voulais simplement savoir si vous vouliez venir manger à la maison, en attendant que le jeu se calme.

La blonde sembla songeuse un instant, avant de déclarer, mal-à-l'aise :

- Je ne voudrais pas gêner…

- Ce n'est pas un problème ! Dark vient déjà manger, et comme ma mère l'aime bien, elle risque de faire un festin de roi, alors une personne de plus ou de moins…

Hana sembla se raidir un instant et l'hésitation se fit voir dans son regard doré. Elle se mordilla pensivement la lèvre inférieure et, pendant un instant, Daïsuke fut certain qu'elle allait refuser. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle acquiesça.

- Alors pourquoi pas ? Mais il me faudra me montrer le chemin !

- Évidement !

Le silence s'abattit sur les deux jeunes gens, persistant jusqu'à la descente du Tramway. Chacun était perdu dans leurs pensées respectives. Daïsuke se mit à observer Hana à la dérobée, ne sachant trop quoi penser de cette jeune demoiselle si étrange. Enfin… Seul l'avenir le lui dira…

Dark fulminait, sur la route en direction de chez Daïsuke. Le bougre, il ne l'avait même pas attendu ! Bien sûr, l'adolescent aux cheveux indigo faisait souvent le coup, mais se le faire faire, c'était beaucoup moins sympa ! Et puis, le roux n'était pas du genre à faire ça. Quelqu'un devait l'avoir forcé, c'était certain ! La rage de l'éphèbe ne fit que décupler lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber en trombes. En moins d'une minute, il fut complètement trempé, ce qui évidement n'aidait pas son moral. C'est en marmonnant des injures dans sa barbe qu'il arriva en face de la maison des Niwa. Franchement, lui qui avait bien faillit se noyer – bien que ça lui déplaisait de se l'avouer – il aurait préféré avoir un peu plus de compassion de la part de son meilleur ami…

Dark ouvrit la porte de chez son ami sans la moindre délicatesse avant de hurler, furieux mais surtout trempé jusqu'aux os :

- DAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏSUKEEEEEEEEE ! ! ! AMÈNE Ton cul ici pet…

Sa voix s'évanouit soudainement lorsque son regard tomba sur les prunelles d'or d'Hana, qui lui tendait timidement une serviette. L'adolescent grogna un vague remerciement, quelque peu calmé, avant de se sécher rapidement les cheveux. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à en vouloir à cette petite fleur si fragile. Pour tout dire, le jeune homme avait l'impression que la moindre parole déplacée pourrait bien la briser en deux. Pourtant, il y avait une question qu'il devait absolument lui poser. L'éphèbe était persuadé qu'elle pouvait le renseigner sur cette sale impression d'avoir un blanc de mémoire, un souvenir sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main. Il releva la tête, arrêtant un moment le mouvement frénétique de la serviette sur ses cheveux, mais à peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la jeune artiste le devança.

- Niwa-san s'est mit à paniquer dès qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'on vous avait oublié, Mousy-san. Et, sans vouloir vous offenser, je comprends pourquoi !

La blonde eut un petit sourire irrésistible. Dark sentit sa rage fondre comme neige au soleil. Histoire de ne pas perdre la face, il esquissa un sourire amusé, puis il posa sa main dans les longs fils d'or de la demoiselle. Ébouriffant la chevelure avec tendresse, il se pencha à l'oreille de sa « victime » et susurra :

- Appelle-moi Dark, petite fleur, et tutoie-moi…

Ne lui donnant guère le temps de réagir, l'adolescent posa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, qui rougit immédiatement. La tomate sur pattes bredouilla un « Oui » que le jeune homme eut du mal à comprendre. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer, prenant plaisir à voir les réactions de l'adolescente. Se servant de la main précédemment posée sur la chevelure d'Hana, il releva doucement le menton de celle-ci, avant de souffler doucement :

- Habituellement, mon salut est un baiser sur la bouche…

À sa grande surprise, la blondinette, qui lui semblait pourtant inaccessible, se mir sur la pointe des pieds et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Mais, au dernier moment, elle se refroidit brusquement, comme si on l'avait giflée. Le voleur la contempla, interdit, ne sachant trop quoi penser, ni faire. La blonde, visiblement gênée, souffla simplement :

- Niwa-san vou… t'attends en haut, Dark…

- Il t'a présenté à la famille, au moins ?

La demoiselle resta un moment immobile et silencieuse, songeant à cette rencontre qui avait faillit mal tourner. Pas qu'Emiko, Kosuke, Daichi, voir même With semblaient se souvenir d'elle… Seulement, la jeune mère semblait détester les Hikari, encore plus fort qu'autrefois… Or, voir ainsi celle qui avait été une très bonne amie pour elle à deux reprises la fixer avec une haine à peine dissimulée… Ça l'avait troublée, tout simplement…

- … Oui… Emi… Niwa-san semble par contre avoir une dent contre les Hikari…

- Ouais, t'en fait pas pour ça. C'est une vieille rancune de famille qu'elle prend particulièrement à cœur depuis la naissance de Daï'. Elle jappe fort, mais elle ne mord pas.

La petite décida de profiter de la situation pour le piéger, le prendre au pied du mur. Fixant son regard doré dans celui améthyste, elle souffla, de sorte à ce que personne ne puisse l'entendre :

- Comment sais-tu qu'elle est ainsi depuis la naissance de Niwa-kun, Dark ? N'avais-tu pas, en toute logique, environ deux ans à l'époque ?

Dark eut un petit sourire amusé. Vif, autant d'esprit que physiquement, il se pencha de sorte à lui murmurer à l'oreille, un brin moqueur :

- Comment as-tu su que c'est vis-à-vis les Hikari qu'Emiko éprouvait de la haine ? La connaissant, elle ne te l'a pas dit en face.

Piégée. L'adolescente se mit à se dandiner, mal-à-l'aise, alors que le voleur se relevait en ricanant, bien amusé par la situation.

- C'est un petit jeu qui se joue très bien à deux, très chère ! ~

- Si j'ai bien comprit, le premier qui découvre le secret de l'autre gagne ?

- C'est exactement cela ! fit le jeune homme, se dirigeant vers la chambre de son ami en rigolant, continuant de s'essuyer.

_« Alors j'ai gagné il y a 290 ans maintenant… »_ songea la cadette Hikari dans un soupir, avant de suivre Dark comme son ombre.

[Désolé du retard, ces derniers mois ont étés particulièrement chargés, autant en émotions qu'en terme de planning D : Pour la peine, je peux dore et déjà vous affirmer que la fic est terminée ! =D Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne me reste qu'à mettre les autres chapitres sur l'ordinateur ^^ On reprend donc le traditionnel rythme d'un chapitre/semaine x)]


	4. Tout recommence toujours

_Elle fixait la scène avec consternation, comme tous les gens présents. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Dark s'était souvenu, il finissait toujours par se souvenir. Au centre de la cours d'école, entourés d'un troupeau d'élèves et de membres du personnel, lui et Krad se faisaient face. Ça n'aurait pas autant attiré l'attention, après tout les deux adolescents ne cessaient de se querreller, si ça n'avait pas été de leur apparence. En effet, chacun avait des grandes ailes dans le dos, noires pour l'un et blanches pour l'autre. Et ils se trouvaient tout deux à quelques mètres dans les airs, faisant du surplace en se dévisageant avec haine, chose bien peu rassurante pour Hana qui avait tant redoutée ce moment. _

Réveille-toi...

_Les lèvres de tous bougeaient dans des murmures terrifiés, alors que les ennemis devaient se traiter de tous les noms, mais aucun son ne parvenait aux oreilles de la blondinette. Les coups finirent par s'échanger, les éclairs lumineux tranchant le ciel le prouvait certainement. _

Réveille-toi.

_Les deux êtres se blessaient mutuellement pendant de longues, de très longues minutes. L'adolescente était la seule humaine demeurée présente, les autres s'étant tous enfuis pour ne pas être blessés. Les deux anges étaient agenouillés au sol, ensanglantés et exténués. L'attaque finale, mortelle, fût lancée des deux êtres au même moment, mais aucune ne porta fruit. La demoiselle venait de bouger, s'interposant entre eux-deux. _

Réveille-toi !

_Une vive douleur emplit son coeur, son être en entier. Elle hurla sa souffrance, et ce fût le premier son qu'elle entendit dans ce songe sinistre. Une vive lumière blanche l'engloba, avant de rapidement s'étendre dans toute l'aire de combat, dans toute la ville... Tous les habitants purent entendre son cri de désespoir, avant de les oublier totalement, elle ainsi que son frère, alors que son âme effectuait une énième montée vers le ciel..._

- Debout !

Hana se redressa brusquement, en sueur et le souffle court. Son frère la fixait, l'air impassible, mais la lueur d'inquiétude qui brillait dans son regard n'échappa pas à la cadette. Le regard de la demoiselle se planta sur un point invisible, absent.

- J'ai encore hurlé..?

Le blond acquiesa silencieusement, le regard lourd de sens. La petite s'excusa platement, toujours troublée, tremblante. Elle ferma les yeux, épuisée, ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir dormit du tout, hantée de la sorte par ses souvenirs. Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, silencieusement. Ce souvenir précis, c'était exactement ce qui s'était passé quinze ans plus tôt. Cette scène qui se produisait à chaque fois, à quelques différences près. La petite se mit à sangloter discrètement, hantée par ses démons, n'arrivant pas à leur résister dans un tel état de faiblesse. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça, elle ne voulait pas mourir de nouveau... C'était trop dur, c'était toujours aussi éprouvant...

Elle sentit soudainement deux bras puissants et rassurants l'enlacer avec force mais grande douceur. Instinctivement, elle se blottit contre le torse de Krad, qui posa sa tête sur son épaule pour souffler tout près de son oreille :

- Calme-toi, maintenant... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar...

- M-mais, onii-san... Combien de f-fois est-ce que... est-ce qu-que ça va en-encore se reproduire..?

Il resta un moment silencieux, cherchant les mots les plus corrects, qui risquaient le moins de la blesser. Après tout, sa petite soeur était si frêle et fragie, autant physiquement que mentalement... Et les épreuves qu'elle avait dût traverser n'améliorait guère cet état, ne l'ayant pas rendut plus forte bien au contraire. On dit que ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend toujours un peu plus fort... Dans son cas, ça la tuait, et c'était loin de la rendre plus forte... Surtout qu'elle se souvenait de tout, dans les moindres détails. Il finit par soupirer, déclarant sombrement :

- ... Jusqu'à ce que lui ou moi mourions, ou alors jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pose plus ses sales pattes sur mon bien le plus précieux...

Hana soupira doucement, continuant de pleurer silencieusement. Elle ne voulait perdre aucun d'eux... C'est pour ça que ce cycle se répétait encore et encore et encore... Parce qu'elle était trop faible pour y mettre un terme...

Dark se baladait dans la forêt, sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il séchait le cours de Japonais, il connaissait tout par coeur alors ça ne changeait strictement rien, et puis il y avait toujours une jolie fille qui séchait elle aussi, et jamais la même en plus. Mais s'il aurait crût que la petite fleur était du genre à sécher... Ça l'amusait, en fait, et ça lui donnait une très bonne occasion pour lui parler... Seul à seule

Ouais mais non. Il y a toujours un imprévu... Et cette fois, ledit imprévu était un grand blond puissant au regard félin et courroucé le plaquant brutalement sur un arbre. Pas le temps de réagir. L'Hikari cracha, le regard brillant de haine :

- Tu lui fais le moindre mal, et je m'assure que tu meurs sans qu'elle ne puisse venir à ton secours. C'est compris ? !

Le voleur resta silencieux un moment, ne comprenant pas tout ce que Krad racontait. Celui-ci grogna, avant de plaquer sa paume gantée, entourée d'un halo doré, sur le front mât de son adversaire. Il planta son regard dans le siens un moment, avant de se volatiser, tout simplement, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une plume immaculée. L'éphèbe demeura un instant immobile, choqué. Il se souvenait, maintenant. Il se souvenait ce qui s'était passé, dans la piscine. Le moment à l'infirmerie lui échappait toujours, mais il se souvenait de la piscine dans les moindres détails. Et ça le choquait, tout simplement. Il finit néanmoins par se reprendre, avant de chercher la demoiselle qui hantait ses pensées. Il la trouva rapidement. Elle dormait dans les branches solides d'un chêne centenaire. Les doux rayons du soleil éclairaient doucement son visage paisible et illuminaient les fils d'or composant sa chevelure. Elle avait l'air d'un ange, un vrai... Et son aura était si envoutante...

- Qui es-tu, petite fleur..? souffla-t-il, pensif.

Si elle l'avait entendut dans son sommeil, elle n'en montra rien. Discrètement, l'adolescent monta sur la branche où elle se trouvait s'accroupissant habilement près de son petit corps. Il la fixa un long moment, pensif. Il était lié à elle, il le sentait, mais... Pas moyen de se souvenir pourquoi, comment ni même quand. Il était perdu, et cette sensation lui déplaisait fortement.

- ... Dark..? fit une petite voix ensommeillée

Le concerné sursauta, comme s'il venait de se réveiller lui aussi, avant de l'envelopper d'un regard mi-doux, mi-perplexe.

- Salut...

- Ça na va pas ?

Sa voix était inquiète. C'était... mignon.

- Ouais, déclara-t-il en s'installant plus confortablement. Je suis simplement perdu et je déteste royalement cette sensation.

Le regard améthyste et expert de Dark remarqua immédiatement qu'Hana s'était crispée sous ses paroles. Il ne fallait pas abandonner, pas maintenant. Il allait bien finr par l'avoir.

- Je sais que ton frère est comme moi, je l'ai sentit tout de suite, continua-t-il en la voyant se crisper un peu plus. Mais toi... C'est si compliqué ! Ton aura est aussi puissante que la notre, mais ne forme pas d'ailes... C'est autre chose de plus flou, bien plus flou.

Elle ne semblait pas que mal-à-l'aise... Mais aussi terrifiée, pour une raison inconnue à ses yeux.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir un puissant lien avec toi, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi, pourquoi ou comment.

La blondinette baissa les yeux, plus hésitante que jamais. Elle ne faisait pas que sembler être dans cet état, elle l'était, et profondément. Elle se refusait à lui dévoiler tout mais... la demoiselle ne souhaitait pas non plus le laisser dans cet état. Elle se contenta donc de soupirer :

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que comme toi et onii-san, je ne suis pas humaine...

Sur ce, la petite s'enfonça dans l'arbre, comme absorbée par celui-ci, laissant là un Dark des plus hébétés. Elle refusait de lui dévoiler. Elle le refusait complètement.

Satoshi fixait l'horloge d'un œil curieux, attendant patiemment le début du cours, voulant constater si la petite nouvelle allait se pointer à temps. Mais non. La cloche retentit soudainement, annonçant le début des cours de l'après-midi. Pourtant, elle n'était pas absente : il sentait l'aura d'elle et son frère dans l'école. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Des problèmes de famille ou simples problèmes administratifs ? Sa curiosité était piquée, bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Ces deux élèves l'intriguaient, bien qu'il devait avouer détester l'ainé... Il se concentra néanmoins sur le cours, faisant semblant d'être intéressé.

Krad hurlait sa rage et son inquiétude à sa sœur, qu'il maintenait solidement contre un arbre.

- Dis-moi ce que cet être ignoble t'as fait !

Hana, compressée contre l'arbre qui ramollissait dans son dos pour ne pas la blesser, se contenta de répliquer, la voix douce et calme :

- Rien du tout...

- _Tu mens _! rugit-il en réponse

Sa pupille était dilatée de rage alors que son poing s'abattit sur l'arbre sur lequel ils étaient appuyés. La plante se régénéra de luis même, attirant l'écorce éclatée contre la « blessure », alors qu'Hana prenait avec douceur et fermeté le poignet de son frère, qui fût rapidement exempt de toute blessure.

- Évite de te blesser inutilement, okay ?

- Répond à ma question !

- J'y ai répond, onii-san. Il n'a rien fait, il m'a seulement dit qu'il était perdu et pourquoi.

- Et tu vas me dire que ça a suffit à ce que tu risque qu'il se souvienne de tout ? ! siffla le jeune homme, à deux pouces du visage de sa cadette.

Pour tout avouer, la situation pouvait sembler bien ambiguë. Une petite blonde frêle, plaquée solidement contre un arbre par un homme à la stature imposante, un genoux entre les cuisses, un poing dans la mains et les deux visages presque collés l'un contre l'autre. Néanmoins, les deux protagonistes au regard félin savaient très bien que la situation n'avait rien d'ambiguë.

- Je me refusais à le laisser dans cet état.

- Et tu crois que tu aide ta cause en lui montrant clairement que tu n'es pas humaine ? Fit-il un peu plus doucement, en apparence du moins.

- Je l'ai seulement confirmé, onii-san. Il le savait déjà, en fait.

- J'm'en fiche ! J'fais des efforts pour ne pas li sauter à la gorge et toi tu vas lui dire que tu es une...

- Chut, onii-san. Plus un mot.

- _Q'uest-ce qu'il y a ? ! _hurla-t-il, à bout de nerfs

Hana, silencieuse, se contenta de fixer un point au-dessus de l'épaule de Krad, qui se retourna brusquement, la pupille aussi mince que possible. Daisuke fixait la scène, tétanisé, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Vas-t-en, grogna fermement le blond, la voix brillante d'une rage à peine dissimulée

- J-je venais juste vous chercher... L-le professeur veut vous parler...

- Si tu savais comme ça me passe au dessus de la tête... marmonna l'ange

La cadette repoussa doucement mais fermement son frère, se dirigeant vers le roux comme si de rien n'était, d'une démarche calme et gracieuse. Ignorant le grogne du jeune Hikari, elle souffla simplement avec un doux sourire angélique :

- Pardonnez-nous, Niwa-san, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

Le grondement du deuxième protagoniste ainsi que les bras croisée sur son torse prouvaient sans conteste qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Néanmoins, le Niwa ne passa aucun commentaire, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Pouvez-vous signalez au senseï que nous avons un rendez-vous très important chez le docteur familial, Niwa-san ?

- Mais...

- Niwa-san. Moi et mon frère avons des choses à régler, c'est très important.

La blondinette ne pût jamais savoir si ce fût sa demande ou le regard menaçant de Krad qui le convaincût, mais Daïsuke acquiesça et partit sans demander son reste. Les deux Hikari restèrent un moment immobiles, le fixant lourdement alors qu'il s'éloignait, serpentant agilement entre les arbres.

- Ils ont encore un peu de ton sang, à ce que je vois.

- … Oui...

Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la forêt pour continuer cette aimable et calme discussion, leur aura libérée soudainement faisant ployer les plantes sur leur passage.

La douceur de la nuit lui faisait un bien fou. Dark avait toujours adoré cette période de la journée, qui lui procurait une paix sans pareille. Elle était parfaite pour réfléchir, sous le regard bienveillant des étoiles. Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi penser de cette histoire. C'était déboussolant, tout simplement. La petite fleur de lumière n'était pas humaine, elle le lui avait prouvé. Mais alors quoi ? Il était peu probable qu'elle soit une sorte d'ange, comme son frère et lui, son aura n'était pas du tout la même. Et ce lien qu'il était certain d'avoir avec elle le déstabilisait au plus haut point...

L'adolescent sentit soudain un puissant aura près de lui, ce qui le fit frissonner. Il voulut se retourner vivement, mais deux bras frêles l'enserrèrent pas derrière, lui serrant le dos contre un corps féminin, l'empêchant de se retourner.

- Ne te retourne pas, s'il-te-plaît... souffla la douce voix d'Hana, tout près de son oreille.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça... Pas maintenant... 

Le jeune homme posa une main rassurante sur l'un des bras sur son torse, se doutant que c'était par manque de réconfort qu'elle était là. Peut-être une dispute avec son frère...

- Tu dégage une drôle d'odeur de...

- De forêt. Je sais...

Il voulut regarder la peau de la demoiselle, ses bras, mais celle-ci resserra son étreinte pour l'en empêcher. Il s'immobilisa donc, ne sachant pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. C'était un peu trop délicat pour qu'il se sente à l'aise.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué...

Il le savait bien qu'il la connaissait ! Néanmoins, il ne passa aucun commentaire, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il sentait de puissants sanglots secouer la poitrine dans son dos. Une larme, puis deux, puis trois tombèrent dans son cou alors que les bras de la blondinette le serrèrent avec un peu plus de force.

- Ha-hana... murmura Dark, ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire pour la rassurer.

- J-je n-ne veux p-pas te perdre d-de nouveau... sanglota-t-elle contre lui

- Tu sais que je ne comprends pas ce que tu me raconte...

Mal placé ? Oui, un peu. Mais il sentait que dans cet état, elle allait tout lui dévoiler. Elle le lâcha soudainement, avant de lui ordonner, la voix tremblante :

- Tourne-toi, Dark, et dit moi ce que tu vois.

Dark s'exécuta sans protester, et ses yeux ne purent que s'écarquiller sous l'effet de la surprise qui le frappait. Le petit corps éclairé par les rayons de la pleine lune était bien celui d'Hana, mais… enfin… Elle était différent, très. Sa peau brillait de l'intérieur, tout comme ses prunelles luminescentes d'ailleurs, comme si elle avait avalé du néon. Ses cheveux habituellement dorés avaient virés au platine. Mais ce n'était pas le plus impressionnant. L'adolescent se leva lentement, pour ensuite s'approche très doucement de l'Hikari, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer. Il l'enlaça ensuite avec délicatesse, faisant bien attention aux fines ailes translucides, parcourues de nervures, dans son dos. Elles n'appartenaient pas à un insecte connu : on pourrait les comparées à celles des mouches, mais avec des extrémités pointues. Il passa un de ses doigts sur les appendices, sans force pour éviter de les abîmées, et les ailes se secouèrent immédiatement, plus par instinct que par réel danger. Les yeux de la « fée » étaient baissés timidement, baignés de larmes. Le voleur lui releva le menton, plantant son regard dans le sien. Il souffla doucement, le ton rassurant :

- Je vois une jeune fille qui n'a visiblement pas le contrôle de ses pouvoirs les jours de pleine lune, là où l'énergie spirituelle dans l'air est particulièrement élevée. Ces ailes te vont à ravir. Elles sont aussi fragiles et délicates que toi…

L'adolescente rougit, mais ne cessa pas pour autant de pleurer.

- D-Dark… P-pardonne-moi…

- Te pardonner quoi..? demanda très doucement le concerné, ne souhaitant pas la brusquer

Les frêles ailes de la demoiselle se mirent à battre à toute vitesse, si bien qu'elle se souleva dans les airs, sous les yeux ébahis d'un ange ténébreux n'ayant jamais crût qu'elles pouvaient la soulever. La petite ferma les yeux, prenant un profonde inspiration, avant de poser un timide – non, un amoureux, passionné mais doux – baiser sur le front de l'éphèbe. Celui-ci fût subitement entouré d'une vive lumière blanche, et il ferma brusquement les yeux, devant lesquels défilaient maintenant un nombre incalculable d'images. Cette amie mystérieuse sous les photos de lui, Emiko et Rio Hikari, c'était Hana. Celle qui le comprenait mieux que quiconque, c'était Hana. Celle qui était toujours là pour le consoler dans les moments difficiles, c'était Hana. Son plus grand amour, c'était Hana. Celle qui se sacrifiait toujours pour faire cesser la folie meurtrière qui coûterait la vie à Krad et lui… c'était Hana…

- Ha-hana… s'étrangla-t-il, sous le choc

- Tout c'est passé si vite, cette fois… sanglota-t-elle, toujours à un demi-mètre du sol

Dark lui saisit le bras, tirant dessus pour attirer la petite contre son torse, collant son nez dans sa douce chevelure.

- Je ne laisserai pas Krad te faire du mal… Pas cette fois…

Elle ne pût rester qu'un bien court moment dans cette position bien confortable. Un aura dissimulée, qu'ils n'avaient pas repérés jusqu'à présent, s'intensifia brusquement. Krad sortit de sa cachette, visiblement furieux. Il s'apprêtait à gifler sa jeune sœur, mais Dark le bloqua sans la moindre difficulté, faisant reculer la fée derrière lui. Les deux anges se défièrent durement, plongeant leurs regards haineux l'un dans l'autre.

- N-non, gémit la cadette, P-pas encore…

_Toutes les choses se répètent, et se répètent, et se répètent toujours, tous les jours, mais jamais nous n'arrivons vraiment à les comprendre… _


End file.
